Corazon de Campeon
by Jearo
Summary: Si la Ceniza emana Maldad...Si aquel que calmo la furia de los Titanes del fuego; del hielo; del rayo...Si aquel que domo a la bestia del mar...Probara el poder de la Oscuridad...El mundo a su ruina llegará....Ni Pokemon, Ni hombre lo podrán evitar.....


**Corazón de Campeón**

**Capitulo 1: Luces, Cámara¡Peligro!**

**Notas iniciales: Saludos mis asiduos lectores que leen en estas líneas el regreso de los clásicos. Vaya, hace tiempo que no me sentaba placidamente a escribir las historias ya pasadas y las que aun están por venir, pero lo que en este momento importará será un regreso de los clásicos, y si me permiten, tratare de explicarme y explayarme en el intento.**

**Hace ya bastante tiempo, inmemoriales barreras del tiempo me impiden recordar la fecha exacta, comencé a escribir un fic de Pokemon, era de los primeros que hacia, con mi lenguaje soso, con aquel que cualquier persona puede escribir y en el cual se mostraba mi novatez en estos aspectos.**

**Lo publique y no fue un éxito debo admitirlo, pero me sirvió para corregir ciertos aspectos, y ahora, que me siento a gusto con mi estilo de escritura, deseo presentárselos ante ustedes como siempre debí de habérselos mostrado.**

**Pero bueno, espero que con su agrado les divierta y les interese**

**Lo viejo vuelve**

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon no me pertenece, solo lo hago porque esta serie me dejo marcada la imaginación, porque para mi solo existieron 151 monstruos de bolsillo**

**Habían pasado varios días, avanzaban por el camino con la calma del viajero mientras el viento acicalaba cada una de sus hebras de cabellos, caminaban sonriendo y siendo felices como solo a ellos se les ocurría hacerlo; Después de todo, habían conseguido aquel encargo que el profesor Oak les había mandado traer. **

**- ¿Que harás Ash –preguntaba Tracey con una sonrisa mientras miraba la bola de color dorado-plateado que nuestro protagonista llevaba en la mano- Ahora que le entregues la pokebola GS al profesor Oak? **

**El joven maestro miro la esfera reluciente y se quedo meditando por un tiempo **

**- Grandes planes¿Verdad Pikachu?-.**

**La pequeña rata amarilla cerros sus ojos y emitió un sonido en señal de aprobación.**

**- En otras palabras –dijo la pelirroja que siempre los seguía con una muestra de enojo y desesperación – No se te ha ocurrido nada…**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir? –Pregunto Ash indignado**

**- Lo que acabas de oír –se defendió Misty- No tienes un plan concreto**

**- Claro que si, mi plan es…Lo estoy pensando mientras llegamos a Ciudad Paleta.**

**- Chicos, chicos, deberían de calmarse –intervino Tracey como en otras varias ocasiones- El clima no esta para estar enojados.**

**- ¡ENTONCES DICELO A EL/ELLA! – Gritaron al unísono-.**

**La discusión siguió diluyéndose en frases vanas y sin sentido por parte de aquellos dos jóvenes, sus peleas infantiles eran normales y pacificas, en lo que a Tracey le concertaba, era que aquellas "peleas" eran una forma silenciosa de apreciarse mutuamente preocupándose por los dos, pero en lo que concertaba para el equipo Rocket, era otra oportunidad para atrapar a su Pikachu.**

**- Bien, parece que los bobos están distraídos de nuevo – Menciono una hermosa chica pelirroja y de pelo largo- Esta es nuestra verdadera oportunidad.**

**- Creo que tienes razón –menciono un gato demasiado extraño, y con una voz chillona- ¿Esta lista la "Tecno-Trampa"?-.**

**Un joven afeminado de cabello azul seguía revisando un extraño aparato parecido a un furgón de ferrocarril a modelo escala, varias luces brillaban en su interior y una burbuja colgaba de lo mas alto de aquel extraño aparatejo.**

**- Creo que si… -Menciono James- Solo hay que apretar este botón y… ¡Listo!**

**- ¡No aprietes el botón idiota! –Dijo Jessie- Los tontos tienen que pasar primero por aquí. **

**- Pero si llevo varios intentos en apretarlo y no funciona…**

**- Lo que sucede es que son unos pedazos de chorlito – y sin nada mas Meowth arrebato de las manos de James aquel extraño control con el cual funcionaba la trampa-.**

**- Escóndanse¡ahí vienen los Tontos! –Jessie empujo a los dos extraños personajes a unos arbustos-.**

**Mientras el equipo Rocket esperaba con ansias que estuvieran cerca de su extraña maquina para poder por fin (Y de una sola vez) atrapar a esa insolente rata amarilla la discusión había tomado tintes acalorados entre Ash y Misty.**

**- Ese es tu problema Ash – refunfuño Misty – Nunca sabes lo que quieres.**

**- ¿Y me vas a decir que en verdad tu si lo sabes? **

**- Claro que lo se. ¿Que jamás te das cuenta?**

**Un grito femenino se coló entre la discusión y corto los ánimos para que cualquiera de los dos pudiera continuar pues los tres personajes llegaron corriendo hacia donde parecía provenir el grito. **

**Corrieron tan rápidamente que fueron imperceptibles para marcar el lugar preciso en que la maquina del Equipo Rocket debiera haber sido accionada.**

**- Los tontos…Se fueron… **

**- Si….**

**- La trampa no se acciono.**

**Y con esa frase dicha por Meowth decidieron ir a investigar aquel extraño aparato, comenzaron a inspeccionarlo pero la que parecía ser la líder del equipo se volvió furiosa hacia su compañero peliazul. **

**- Claro que no funciono, esta en "Apagado" – Se acerco y subió el interruptor-.**

**- Entonces, ahora si ¿Funciona?- dijo el pequeño Meowth-.**

**- Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo –Y sin pensarlo dos veces, James apretó el botón rojo que contenía el control-**

**La maquina comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y como no hubo tiempo de correr, la burbuja que pendía de aquel aparato se desplomo y literalmente "Encapsulo" al Equipo Rocket en esa extraña trampa. **

**- Idiota… -Dijo Jessie mientras trataba de mover su mano de las mejillas de Meowth hacia la cabeza de James para darle un merecido golpe-.**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Al llegar un poco mas del camino que corrían nuestros héroes, subieron por una pequeña pendiente para ver sujetarse de una sola mano a una joven, la cual se tambaleaba con riesgo por aquel precipicio. **

**Tracey trato de correr a ayudarla, pero mas piedras se desprendían haciendo que peligrase la misión de rescate, Misty trataba de encontrar una forma mas factible de lograr subirla, sin embargo Ash, quien carecía de un sentido menos común tomo de la parte trasera de su pantalón una Pokebola y la lanzo.**

**- Bulbasaur¡Yo te elijo! – Y al instante de salir aquella extraña combinación de sapo dio su orden- Usa Látigo Cepa, trata de atrapar a quien esta en el risco ¡Ahora!-.**

**Dos lianas salieron del bulbo de aquel extraño animal y surcaron el aire con gran habilidad mientras abrazaban a la chica de la cintura.**

**- Bien hecho Bulbasaur- dijo Ash sonriendo –Ahora, súbela con cuidado.**

**Los látigos comenzaron a subir a la figura que había caído en el risco y unas curvas femeninas se observaban por el sol, al llegar a la posición de Ash, este la tomo de la cintura para bajarla con mas cuidado, con la delicadeza de una flor. **

**Tracey se quedo asombrado con la proeza del ingenioso Ash y Misty simplemente miraba hacia otro lado con la mirada seria.**

**- ¡PERFECTO! –Grito una voz- ¡Se Imprime!-.**

**- ¿¡Quién dijo eso!? –pronunciaron los jóvenes mientras miraban a su alrededor-. **

**De las sombras apareció un sujeto regordete y bajito, traía puestos unos curiosos lentes de sol de forma circular, una boina, una camisa roja y unas botas muy a la usanza de los años pasados. Posaba un bigote corto y alegórico del cual parecía verse, se sentía orgulloso. Se poso frente a los héroes y comenzó a dar una letanía que mas que nada parecía un extraño canto de guerra.**

"Para Proteger al Cine de malas películas de acción

Para impresionar a los cinéfilos de cada nación

Para mostrar escenas de Pasión y Amor

Para extender el buen cine hasta las estrellas

Esteven Spilborg¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El ganador de 2 Growlithe de Oro

Tomen sus puestos o prepárense a Luchar"

**- Gusto en verlos chicos – Esteven salio corriendo hasta abrazar a Ash de una forma efusiva - ¡Que bueno que te encontré¿Verdad que trabajaras conmigo?-.**

**- No…No entiendo – menciono Ash, la verdad este encuentro era demasiado rápido y muy extraño para que pudiese pensar con claridad-.**

**- Bueno- comenzó diciendo Esteven- Debido al gran éxito que tuvo mi película "Pokemon Enamorado" he decidió filmar un nuevo éxito que será la sensación del verano… ¡"Corazón de Campeón"! Una película sobre un joven entrenador pokemon cuyo sueño es convertirse en un gran maestro.**

**- ¡Ya veo! – carburo Ash en su mente- Y me has escogido a mi porque soy perfecto para el papel ¿Cierto?-.**

**- Más bien –dijo Misty para bajar a Ash de su nube de humo- Porque eres igual de listo que Psyduck-.**

**- Eres demasiado graciosa Misty – Los ojos de Ash lanzaban una mirada de sentimiento hacia Misty- Me has alegrado el día…**

**- En realidad –interrumpió Esteven- Fue porque ganaste la Liga Naranja. **

**Comenzaron a platicar de los logros de Ash por esa liga que era presumiblemente fuerte, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por aquella Chica que habían rescatado.**

**- Gracias por salvarme Ash-.**

**La chica era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, cuando volteo a verla, la visión de una diosa griega apareció ante los presentes; Cabello castaño oscuro y largo, curvas proporcionadas y voluminosas para su edad, ojos angelicales y soñadores, sonrisa seductora y transparente; Vestía una pequeña falda de color azul fuerte que empezaba un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, usaba un chaleco del mismo color de la falda y un moño de color rojo que mas que reducirla a una pequeña le acentuaba su sensualidad que tanto desbordaba. **

**En resumidas cuentas, toda una Venus ante los ojos de los incautos.**

**Nuestro héroe principal se quedo observándola pro un momento pero reacciono rápidamente ante una sencilla interrogante.**

**- Un momento¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.**

**La chica trato de buscar algo que pudiera recordarle al chico de la gorra de donde provenía y fue en ese instante cuando observo a Pikachu**

**- Pikachu es un Pokemon de tipo eléctrico con una altura promedio de 0.4 mt y un peso promedio de 6 Kg; suelen mantener en alto su cola, si das un tirón de ella te morderá; es débil ante los Pokemon tipo roca y hierba; se dice que en grandes cantidades atraen tormentas eléctricas; evoluciona con la piedra Trueno para convertirse en Raichu; suelen ser buenas mascotas sobre todo de niñas –Y dicho esto termino con una sonrisa y un guiño de los ojos-.**

**- No te entiendo –sonrió Ash despreocupado como solo el podía hacerlo-.**

**La chica suspiro desperanzada y en un tono sentimental **

**-¿En verdad a pasado tanto tiempo¿Podrás recordar a… -Y antes de terminar su frase saco de sus bolsillos del chaleco una pokebola- ¡Ve Cubote!-.**

**De la esfera rojiblanca salio una especie de perrito de las praderas que cubría su cabeza con un cráneo mas grande que el y que en su mano derecha llevaba un hueso de mayor tamaño que el; Cuando vio a esa criatura Ash busco en su subconsciente donde había peleado contra peculiar animal y así como llego la imagen a la mente le surgió la verdad en su mente.**

**- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! –Sonrió el chico –Eres Gezel ¿Cierto? Del Tec Pokemon ¿Verdad¡Es un gusto volverte a ver!-.**

**- A mi también me encanta volver a verte guapo, si quieres puedes llamarme "Estrella –Y guiño el ojo-.**

**- ¿Y tu que haces por estos lugares –refunfuño Misty- Estrellita?-.**

**- Gezel. Mi nombre es Gezel para ti cabeza de zanahoria- Una mirada de furia cayo sobre la de Misty –Solo que salí a dar un paseo, tropecé y me caí…**

**Gezel trabajara en mi película –intervino Esteven cuando vio que aquella hermosa chica comenzaba a captar la atención de Ash – Salimos a buscarla y fue cuando los encontramos… Entonces –Unas lágrimas salieron de Esteven - ¿Aceptas Ash?-.**

**- Bueno yo…**

**- Ash – Misty interrumpió la respuesta –Recuerda que debemos entregarle la Pokebola GS al profesor Oak…**

**- Por favor… -suplico Esteven y se reincorporo –Además, gracias a tu intervención, ya tenemos la primer escena.**

**- Di que si –opino Tracey muy a pesar de las señas que Misty le hacia – seria una gran experiencia-.**

**- ¿Tu que opinas Pikachu? –Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon mientras este volvía a emitir su característico sonido y a cerrar sus ojos en señal de afirmación y entusiasmo-.**

**- Vamos Ash, di que si. Piénsalo, yo seré tu Coestrella-. Y sin dar aviso alguno tomo la mano de nuestro héroe de cabellos alborotados-.**

**En el cuerpo de Ash se mezclaron varias emociones, aunque era un pequeño gesto, el sentir un cariño mas especial de parte de aquel ángel lo hacia estremecerse y no pensar con claridad, un escalofrío de emoción bajo por toda su espina y como todas las apuestas estaban a favor de dar un si, esa ultima señal de Gezel solo hizo decirlo con mas emoción.**

**- Entonces ¡Esta decidido¡HAREMOS UNA PELICULA!**

- …**Igual que la última vez –suspiro Misty-.**

**--------------------------- **

**E igual como la ultima vez, y la vez antes de aquella y la vez que no era antes de aquella pero que le seguía a la vez anterior. Así estaban, como siempre, encerrados en una de sus propias trampas, tal vez no lo pareciera, pero muy en el fondo se sentían demasiado patéticos de pertenecer al equipo Rocket siendo los mas inferiores en cuanto a capacidad de latrocinio se refería. **

**Aunque a decir verdad, en esos momentos era mas importante salir de aquella burbuja que pensar en su vida.**

**- ¿Y como diablos saldremos de aquí –gritaba y trataba de moverse lo mas que podía la dama de cabellos largos y rojizos-.**

**- No lo se –se molesto James – Pero muévete, no me dejas respirar-.**

**- ¿Y tu crees que todos estamos en un lecho de flores – Dijo Meowth en respuesta-.**

**- Lo que sucede –comenzó a sentirse James- Si no respiro, siento como si me ahogara –Un tono mas melancólico salio de su garganta- Y todo por atrapar a esa rata con hepatitis…Ya me estoy cansando-.**

**- El Equipo Rocket no se rinde –Reclamo Jessie-.**

**- El equipo Rocket No – una voz muy diferente a los tres que se encontraban en esos lugares resonó con un tono mas afeminado, grave y un poco pomposo –Pero ustedes…**

**- Parece que necesitan una mano dulzuras –otra voz mas suave y femenina que la primera se burlo de aquellos patéticos intentos de villanos mientras comenzaban a mirarlos tetricamente-.**

**--------------------- **

**Y así era justamente como Misty miraba a Tracey cuando este comenzaba a preguntar tanto sobre Gezel mientras se dirigían en remolque hacia la ciudad donde serian hospedados.**

**- ¿Entonces como es que Tu y Ash conocen a Gezel? –Para Tracey era una novedad estar en una película, lo era mas que los protagonistas se conocieran, pero no conocía el odio sin fin que Misty le profesaba a Gezel.**

**- Hace mucho tiempo ella y Ash se enfrentaron –y al recordar la humillante derrota de Gezel sonrió –Le dio una lección a la "Estrellada"-.**

**- Pues parece que a Gezel no le dolió tanto el golpe ¿Es buena?-.**

**- De lo mejor –interrumpió Ash quien salía de la cocina con una refrescante soda- Venció a Misty con un Graveler-.**

- …**-Misty se volvió de un color parecido a su cabello –Nadie te lo pregunto Ash-.**

**- Interesante, con un Pokemon de tipo Roca venció a uno de tipo agua –y al decirlo asentía con la cabeza –Simplemente impresionante-.**

**- Si. Impresionantemente presumida –dijo Misty con un tono mas rojizo en su cara -De ahí que tenga el apodo de "Estrellada"-.**

**- Chicos –se oyó la voz de Esteven –Hemos llegado-.**

**Bajaron del remolque y observaron muy bien a su alrededor, aunque no era Pokewood, la ciudad brillaba con luces de Neon por todas partes, las estrellas eran opacadas por grandes anuncios publicitarios, el sonido de los carros y el humo que aventaban solo reafirmaba el hecho de ser una ciudad demasiado inmensa y frente así lo vieron; El hotel en el cual se hospedarían, por mas que trataban de encontrar el fin de este, pareciera que no tuviera final, entraron empujados por una fuerza que los hacia moverse sin pensar y comenzaron a ver a su alrededor, todo lleno de gente elegante y Pokemons no menos hermosos.**

**Esteven tuvo que empujarlos a el elevador para que no se quedaran entretenidos en esas bajezas que no eran para plebeyos pobres; No contaron los números del elevador pero vieron que subieron demasiados pisos. Y así como quedaban hipnotizados por aquella atmósfera tan mágica se detuvieron.**

**- Vengan –dijo Esteven mientras seguía caminando fuera del elevador –Les mostrare sus habitaciones-.**

**Llegaron a una inmensa puerta que se acciono cuando Esteven introdujo una tarjeta del Hotel; Misty, Tracey, Ash y Gezel entraron para observar la habitación sin contemplaciones; Era un cuarto inmensamente arreglado y grande, frente así observaban dos camas estilo "Kingsize" ataviadas con arreglos de Pokemon y muy bien bordados, justo en medio de las camas la pared tenia una abertura con una inmensa cortina para poder dividir exactamente a la mitad el cuarto y otras alegorías que no dejaban de contemplar.**

**- Bien; Ash, Gezel ¿Qué observan aquí?**

**- Un penthouse con dos habitaciones… -dijo Gezel-.**

**- ¡Exacto! –Sonrió Esteven al ver la cara de alegría de sus actores –Aquí se hospedaran Ash y Tu-.**

**- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué!!!??? –Gritaron al unísono Misty y Ash**

**- Es para que en la película estemos mejor… -Y Gezel mando una mirada seductora a Ash –Compenetrados ¿No?-.**

**- Así es –Asintió Esteven –Ahora vengan ustedes dos –y dicho esto jalo a Misty y a Tracey –Les mostrare sus habitaciones-.**

**Por un instante el aire pareció faltarle a Ash, en la habitación sentía una terrible presión de estar al lado de una chica; El jamás había estado durmiendo tan cerca de una, al menos no de una que fuera realmente femenina. **

**La mente de Ash seguía girando en ideas demasiado extrañas, su cuerpo temblaba, su piel sudaba, de verdad era una de las pocas veces que podía sentirse derrotado.**

**- ¿No estarás nervioso verdad Ash? – Y se acerco hacia el caminando coquetamente -¿O si?-.**

**- Yo… -Su respiración sonaba agitada- Por supuesto que No…Veras… ¿Puedo usar el baño? Necesito enfriarme –Al darse cuenta de que caía por su propia boca hizo el gesto de negación con su cabeza y aclaro sus ideas –Digo…Necesito…**

**- No te preocupes guapo, no te morderé –Gezel le sonrió tan tiernamente y le saco al lengua tan perfectamente que la sangre de Ash recorrió su cuerpo hasta ponerlo rojo de vergüenza – Muy fuerte…Pero, si no te molesta….Las damas primero.**

**La bella joven se movió contoneando las caderas hasta la puerta del baño, miro a Ash y con un guiño de ojos cerro la puerta del baño.**

**Mientras tanto, aquel joven de cabellos alborotados y gorra roja se sentó placidamente en el sillón; No lo hacia por gusto, necesitaba relajarse, había pasado emociones fuertes, pero no una tan profunda como la que acaba de pasar. **

**Miro al techo y pensó en sus amigos ¿Tendrían también ellos una habitación tan cómoda como la de el?**

**----------------------------------- **

**- ¡Que basurero! –Reclamo Misty al sentir aquella cama tan dura- Nosotros tenemos que conformarnos con esta imitación de habitación mientras Ash esta arriba con esa –y Tracey creyó oír un rechinido de dientes- ¡¡¡"Estrellada"!!!-.**

**- No estarás celosa Misty – Pregunto Tracey con un poco de cuidado en su voz-.**

**- ¿QUIEN YO¡CLARO QUE NO¿Por qué estaría celosa de ese inmaduro? Estoy enojada porque Ash posee todos los lujos del hotel mientras que a nosotros….**

**- Bueno –trato de calmarla Tracey –Ash y Gezel son las estrellas, mientras que nosotros…**

**- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! –Dijo Misty molesta, mas que la explicación de Tracey, por la figura de Ash y Gezel –Iré por el y le haré sufrir lo que nosotros estamos pasando…-.**

**-------------------------------------------------- **

**- ¿Sabes Pikachu? Nunca imagine que haría esto…**

**La rata amarilla arqueo una de sus pequeñas cejas, hizo su sonido peculiar en tono de pregunta y Ash entendió esa seña como "No te entiendo".**

**- Ja. Son imaginaciones mías, debería de sentirme afortunado de hacer una película..Aun así, Gezel me pone algo nervioso-.**

**La rata le reafirmo el hecho de sentirse feliz y de nuevo volvió a aquella forma de incógnita "¿A que te refieres?" Entendió Ash.**

**- Bueno –dijo Ash moviendo sus ojos hacia el techo- Si hubiera sido Misty nos pasáramos toda la noche peleando-.**

**Misty se acercaba por el corredor con precaución para que nadie la oyera ni la viera, atravesó unas Chanseys que parecía que se encargaban de la limpieza y llego al penthouse donde se encontraban Ash y Gezel; Tomo con su mano la perilla y la comenzó a abrir lentamente, para su fortuna, esta se encontraba abierta; Se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver a Ash recostado en el sillón, pensó en retirarse pero pudo ver con claridad que la puerta del baño también comenzaba a abrirse. Al parecer sus plan había cambiado a quedarse decididamente.**

**- Aaaaassssshhhh –canturreo Gezel mientras salía del baño cubierta con una toalla y el vapor hacia el efecto especial de una visión –El baño esta desocupado –Y dicho esto se recogió el cabello-.**

**Ash no sabia que decir ni que hacer, su cara estaba colorada, su lengua atorada, lo único que pudo lograr conseguir fue tragar saliva**

**- ¿Por qué esa cara larga¿No te molesta que salga así verdad? **

**El corazón de Misty comenzó a palpitar un poco mas rápido de lo normal**

**- Bueno es que..yo…veras…- La mente y la lengua de Ash seguían sin razonar juntas-.**

**Gezel le dio una ojeada a la puerta y la observo entreabierta, "Esto será divertido" se dijo para si misma**

**- ¿Piensas que soy Bonita? –y al decirlo comenzó a modelarle a Ash de una forma demasiado sensual-.**

**De nuevo el corazón de Misty comenzó a sentirse un poco mas. fuerte, mas rápido de lo que iba anteriormente.**

**- ¡Ya se! –grito Gezel -¿Te gustaría que me quitara la toalla verdad?-.**

**Mas rápido, mas fuerte, casi parecía sentirse el latido a muchos kilómetros distantes.**

**- No te ves muy interesado –dijo Gezel pareciendo estar triste y apenada –Me hieres en mi amor propio-.**

**Casi podía salirse del pecho de Misty, estaba a punto de explotar, estaba hirviendo y ella no podía hacer nada.**

**- Pues bien …. –sonrió Gezel -¡Ahí va! –Y no hubo tiempo de decir palabras. La Toalla cayo en el piso fugazmente como hoja en el invierno.**

**- ¡NO ESPERA! –Grito Ash fuera de trance - ¡NO LO HAGAS! –pero como ya suponemos era demasiado tarde y solo se quedo pasmado para admirar a la joven.**

**La puerta se abrió de un instante. Misty apareció por instinto femenino y rápidamente volteo a ver a Gezel y a observar al estupefacto de Ash.**

**Por un momento los dos personajes de la habitación sintieron que el tiempo se detenía, como si solo flotase por unos instantes.**

**Una risa demasiado burlona interrumpió el momento, comenzó débil y suave y fue aumentando segundo a segundo.**

**Deberías de haber visto tu cara –dijo Gezel mientras trataba de controlar su risa –jajajajajaja parecías todo un tomate-.**

**La pequeña bribona traía bajo la toalla un top de color blanco que aunque cubría lo necesario era revelador y llevaba además un short de color negro que combinados daban el efecto de estar desnuda. Miro a Misty y sonrió de una manera sarcástica.**

**- Hola Misty –y la mirada se volvió más sarcástica –bueno, voy al restaurante, alcánzame si quieres guapo- Y salio corriendo del penthouse como si fuera un fantasma.**

**De nuevo en el espacio vacío del tiempo perdido se formo un horripilante sonido parecido al de los celos, enojos y envidias. **

**Ninguno de los dos se disponía a decir nada, Ash seguía ahogado en la pena y Misty, bueno, ella de verdad se encontraba demasiado molesta para dirigirle alguna palabra.**

**- Misty… -Ash trataba de no parecer nervioso o apenado -¿A que viniste?-.**

**- Olvídalo –La furia de una mujer traicionada se podía oír con cada tono de su voz quebrada, no hubo que decir mas, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo había dicho todo…-.**

**Fin del capitulo**

**Notas finales: Pues bien mis queridos y asiduos lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva reedición de "Corazón de Campeón" solo daré notas finales.**

**Para los que hayan leído la historia, les aseguro que esta será un poco nueva, algo así como Directors Cut. **

**No es una historia Romántica, aunque al principio lo parezca, ustedes me conocen. Asi que esperen más sorpresas.**

**¿Parejas? Bueno, no quiero comentar nada, pero cuando vean como avanza el fic o si ya saben cierta parte de la historia sabrán que a mi me gusta combinar muchas y dejar ninguna.**

**Sin mas que decir y esperando sus Reviews, que son lso que em dicen que les interesa la historia y que quieren que la continué se despide su servidor….**

**Jearo  
**


End file.
